Flash Sentry
Flash Sentry é um Pônei Pégaso macho e um guarda real que aparece com seu homólogo humano em My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Ele aparece brevemente em Três É Demais e O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1. Seu homólogo humano é o ex-namorado de Sunset Shimmer em Canterlot High.__TOC__ Desenvolvimento No final de Abril de 2013, uma imagem da Twilight Sparkle humana e de Flash Sentry humano como eles aparecem no filme, com Flash carregando um estojo de guitarra, foi anonimamente postado online com o nome "ts_fs.png" e acompanhado pelo texto "MMM HMM".No.10143545 Em 16 de Maio de 2013, Meghan McCarthy escreveu no Twitter "So funny people are calling blue haired guy in #EquestriaGirls “Brad”. His name is obviously “Dreamy Cutebottom” #notreally". Em 16 de Junho de 2013, Meghan McCarthy escreveu no Twitter que Flash Sentry não seria um personagem na quarta temporada de My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica. Ele, porém, fez uma aparição não falada em Três É Demais e uma falada em O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1; Jim Miller explicou em Maio de 2014 "He was never in the scripts. He was added later by request." Tradução: Ele nunca esteve nos scripts. Ele foi adcionado depois por um pedido. Representação na série Em Três É Demais, Flash Sentry faz uma aparição não falada como um dos guardas reais de escolta da Princesa Cadance e sorri antes de voltar para o trem do Império do Cristal. Flash reaparece em O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1, onde ele tem um papel falado, apresentando o Duque e a Duquesa de Maretonia. Representação nos filmes ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls thumb|left Em 'My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Flash Sentry aparece primeiramente como um Guarda Real Pégaso no Império do Cristal. Twilight Sparkle acidentalmente bate nele quando entra na sala do trono. Ele formalmente anuncia a sua chegada para as outras princesas. O homólogo humano de Flash Sentry aparece primeiramente em Canterlot High quando Twilight bate nele no corredor. Ele a ajuda a se levantar e pergunta se ela está bem. Depois, Twilight acidentalmente derrama uma bebida nele na cafeteria e ele brinca que ele precisam parar de se encontrar daquele jeito. Rarity revela a Twilight que ele é ex-namorado de Sunset Shimmer. Quando Sunset Shimmer acusa Twilight de arruinar a decoração do Baile de Outono, Flash Sentry prova que as imagens são falsas e a Vice-Diretora Luna permite que Twilight Sparkle continue na competição. Twilight fica tão agradecida que ela abraça Flash Sentry. Ele pede a Twilight para acompanha-lo no Baile, mas confunde os "não" dela como a resposta quando ela estava surtando pelo Baile ter sido adiado. Quando o Baile volta a sua agenda normal, Twilight esclarece a confusão com Flash Sentry e concorda em dançar uma música com ele. O Baile é interrompido quando Sunset Shimmersobe ao poder e convoca um exercito de estudantes hipnotizados, incluindo Flash Sentry. Twilight e suas amigas derrotam Sunset Shimmer, fazendo todos voltarem ao normal. Flash Sentry finalmente pede uma dança a Twilight. Na pista de dança, ele imita o velho estilo de dança de Twilight, anteriormente visto em A Simplicidade e a Elite. thumb Quando Twilight retorna para o Castelo de Cristal no final do filme, ela novamente bate no homólogo pônei de Flash Sentry. Ele a ajuda a se levantar e diz que eles precisam paras de se encontrar daquele jeito. Quando as amigas de Twilight dizem que ela tem uma queda por ele, Twilight nega, mas fica envergonhada. Pinkie Pie corretamente advinha que ele lembra a Twilight um guitarrista que ela conheceu e gosta no mundo humano. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks thumb|left No Segundo filme, Flash Sentry elogia As Rainbooms por sua performance e pergunta a elas se Twilight vai voltar para o festival de música da escola. Logo depois, Sunset Shimmer revela a suas amigas que ela só namorou Flash para ficar mais popular e nunca gostou realmente dele. Ele é depois visto na lanchonete durante a canção das Dazzlings. Em um ponto, Sonata Dusk toca as cordas da guitarra dele. Assim como a maior parte dos estudantes de Canterlot High, Flash e sua banda caem no feitiço das Dazzlings e se tornam super competitivos. Durante a Batalha de Bandas, ele é visto enfrentando os ecológicos. Ele também mostra hostilidade contra Twilight, fazendo-a chorar. Quando o feitiço das Dazzlings é quebrado, Flash parabeniza Twilight e a abraçar, mas Trixie interrompe o momento de afeição deles. Dia Perfeito para a Diversão No curta animado de ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' ''Dia Perfeito para a Diversão'', Flash Sentry aparece no carnaval de Canterlot High e assiste ao show das Rainbooms. A Amizade é Eterna No curta Amizade Através das Idades, Flash aparece parcialmente durante o verso de Rainbow Dash. A Vida é um Desfile No curta musical A Vida é uma Passarela, Flash aparece como uma silhueta durante a seqüência de pista de moda. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade' Flash Sentry aparece novamente no terceiro filme como um dos doze estudantes selecionados para representar Canterlot High nos Jogos da Amizade. Ele é mostrado para ser amargo para a sua série de derrotas contra a Escola de Ensino Médio Crystal. Flash Sentry encontra com a homóloga humana de Twilight Sparkle duas vezes no filme. Quando ela chega pela primeira vez na Canterlot, ela deixa cair os óculos após bater nele e ele devolve-os, confundindo-a com a Twilight que ele conhece. Mais tarde, ele a parabeniza depois que ela ganha o Decatlo Acadêmico para Crystal Prep. Ambas as vezes, ela sair imediatamente para estudar suas leituras mágicas, para sua decepção e confusão. Ele tem parceria com Sweetie Drops em uma competição de culinária durante o primeiro evento dos jogos, mas eles são eliminados quando, por engano, assam um pão em vez de um bolo. Flash é visto mais tarde assistindo Twilight e Sunset transformarem-se de volta a partir de suas formas corrompidas. Um Dia de Cartazes Flash e seus amigos Micro Chips e Sandalwood têm a tarefa de fazer um banner para acolher a Escola Cristal Prep para os Jogos da Amizade. As ideias de Flash para a bandeira conflitam com os dos seus amigos, mas ficaram satisfeitos com o resultado final com a aprovação da Vice-Diretora Luna. Personalidade Ambos humano e pônei, Flash Sentry é mostrado como sendo bondoso e cavalheiro. Ele retorna os sentimentos de Twilight com afeição quando ele é humano. Em ambos os filmes, ele também mostra sinais de ser desastrado em público, como quando ele bate na porta enquanto acompanhava Twilight no Baile de Outono e batendo em uma parede enquanto saia da sala da banda. Enquanto estava sob o feitiço das Dazzlings, Flash se torna frio e malicioso. Ele discute com Twilight quando ela entra na Batalha de Bandas, acreditando que ela está tentando tomar a vitória dele e ele ridicula Sunset Shimmer ao dizer: "Essa é a menina malvada que a gente adora". Versões diferentes Outras representações IDW comics thumb Em My Little Pony Micro-Series edição #10 no turno do dia, a versão pônei do Flash Sentry aparece na página 5, tendo sido surpreendido por um gambá. Em My Little Pony: Friends Forever edição nº 9, a versão pônei do Flash Sentry aparece nas páginas 2 - como um Alicorn - e 21. Em My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, o humano Flash Sentry é mostrado em uma foto MyStable na página 15 e é mencionado em Anon-a-Miss pós MyStable "Eu vi o Flash Sentry no ..."na página 30. Em My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição #30, a versão pônei do Flash Sentry aparece na tampa do RI. Em My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição #32, a versão pônei do Flash Sentry aparece na página 10. Livros Em ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror, o pônei e o humano Flash Sentry aparecem. Em My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks o roteiro novelizado dos oito primeiros curtas de animação, o Flash Sentry humano é mencionado na narração e o pônei Flash Sentry aparece no capítulo 1, "The Ponies in the Band!", e pônei Flash Sentry é mencionado na narração do capítulo 17, "Dancing Room Only!" Em My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks: Equestria Girls: The Mane Event, aparece o Flash Sentry humano. Em My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine, aparece o humano Flash Sentry. No capítulo 2, "Storm on the Horizon", ele ouve Sunset Shimmer e suas amigas falando sobre Twilight Sparkle, e no capítulo 14, "With Flying Colors," Sunset o ajuda com um problema de matemática. Sofware Flash Sentry está no aplicativo da Hasbro de Equestria Girls. Flash Sentry aparece em jogos on-line. My Little Pony (jogo móvel) Descrição Flash Sentry é um pégaso de alta patente na guarda real de Crystal Empire. Ele é gentil, atencioso e sempre oferece ajuda quando alguém precisa. Mercadoria thumb Uma mini-figura do Flash Sentry pônei foi exibida em Toy Fair American International 2014. O brinquedo foi lançado como parte da onda onze de brinquedos Mystery Packs e cartas de colecionador. O brinquedo é a primeira vez que sua cutie mark é visível na versão pônei dele. A descrição da carta é "FLASH SENTRY ajuda a seus amigos quando eles precisam dele!" O Flash Sentry pônei é mostrado no Acidfree. Um bneco Equestria Girls do Flash Sentry foi mostrado na New York Toy Fair 2015. Citações Galeria Referências en:Flash Sentry Categoria:Pôneis Pégasos Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Personagens de Equestria Girls Categoria:Músicos Categoria:Guardas reais